


Of Izumi and Mankai Family

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [14]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I just want a fluffy A3! fanfic okay, No Smut, Tagging as I go, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: The story of Izumi and her life with her Mankai Company family as they look after each other in their own quirky and possibly questionable ways.
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chip Run at 1 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing it and should we be surprised that I would write a fanfic about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _co: to join_
> 
> I'm currently in a weird fixation with words so I guess it's better to use it as inspiration for my fanfic.

"Mmm... guess I'm having a chip party tonight," Izumi muttered to herself as she made her way down the hall, keys hooked around her fingers and a purse sitting heavily in her pocket. "Should I buy the barbeque flavor or the cheese flavor? Or maybe a curry flavor..." she hummed thoughtfully.

"Director?"

Izumi stopped in her tracks when she heard herself being called. Peeking into the lounge, she spotted Banri and Itaru sitting comfortably at the sofa with a phone in their hands respectively.

"Hey. Aren't you guys supposed to be asleep or something?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have class tomorrow and Itaru-san here don't have work," Banri explained simply.

"So we decided to go conquer some dungeons." Itaru continued lazily. 

"Oh, cool. Have fun! Don't stay up too late!" she waved at them and continued her way out of the house--

\--only to almost stumble when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder all of a sudden. Looking back, she sees the high schooler standing behind her with a frown. "What's up, Banri?" she titled her head at him questioningly, wondering why he suddenly stopped her.

"Where are you going-" he glanced at his phone and his frown turned deeper, "-at one in the morning, director?" he asked.

"A chip run." she answered.

"A chip run?"

"Yeah, was craving some chips so I'm gonna go buy them at the convenience store."

"Alone?" he asked incredulously. 

"Um, yeah?" she said with a confused smile. "Do you want me to get you something while I'm there or-"

"I'm going too." he suddenly declared. 

"Wait what? Uh, you know I can go-"

"Mind if I join the party?" Itaru walked up to them with a smile.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Um, I don't think-" she tried again but was cut off when Itaru gently but firmly pushed her to the front door. "We're also craving some junk food ourselves. You wouldn't mind us joining you right, director?" the adult smiled at her. 

"...yeah sure, why not." she shrugged. "But you're paying it yourself."

Itaru chuckled at that. "Of course, director."

With that settled, Izumi changed into her outdoor shoes and stepped out of the door, a grin spreading on her face as she thought of the yummy potato chips she's going to buy when they get to the convenience store.

"...she was seriously thinking of going out alone, wasn't she?" Banri sighed as he slipped on his sneakers. "Doesn't she realise it's dangerous for a woman to be out alone at this time of night? I mean, she literally got mugged in front of the dorm not too long ago!" he scoffed as he stood up. "Not sure if she's brave or stupid." 

"Guess our precious director isn't quite aware how cute of a target she is." Itaru commented.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Izumi waved energetically at them. "The chips aren't gonna buy themselves if we don't get a move on!" 

The two males exchanged looks with each other and shared a silent agreement. 

Later, Izumi would wonder why the weird and slightly touchy store worker who was chatting with her suddenly got scared and ran away. She had a feeling it was because of her two companions but when she turned to look, they were nowhere near her. 

Shrugging to herself, she didn't question it any further and completely forgot about it when the morning rehearsals comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banri: That guy is about to have a fist on his face.
> 
> Itaru: Now now, we can't do that since director would be sad if you do that.
> 
> Banri: ...fine.


	2. Between Awake and Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _marcid: withered; incredible exhausted_
> 
> That moment when you're so exhausted you'd rather _die_ than deal with it.

The first time she woke up, it was quite dark. She didn't know what time it is or why she's even awake. All she knew was the fact that she felt a little uncomfortable and hot under the comforter. And so, with a swift kick of her leg she threw the comforter off her body and enjoyed the relative coolness that are settling on her sweaty skin.

She fell asleep two seconds later, the soft sound of pattering rain slowly rocking her back into a dreamless sleep. 

The second time she woke up, it was still dark. This time, she could feel goosebumps rising across her exposed skin as cold air from the fan swept across it. Shivering, she blindly looked around for the comforter she had thrown away earlier. When she finally found it on the floor, she immediately pulled it up and cocooned herself with it, leaving nothing but her face exposed to the cold and unforgiving air. 

It took a few minutes longer for her to fall asleep, the sound of rain pattering against the window could still be heard as she drifted off.

The third time she woke up, it was to the sound of the alarm she had set up. Groaning, she single-handedly groped about for her phone, the shrill sound of the alarm grating irritably against her ears. When she found the device, she habitually swiped a finger across the screen and sighed in relief when a blissful silence settled in.

It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep, unwware of the sliver stream of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

The fourth time she woke up, it's to the gentle voice of Omi calling out to her. With a moan, she buried deeper into her cocoon and muttered incoherently at Omi to go away. She can't really hear what he's saying but her tired mind pointed out that Omi must be worried about her, judging by the frown on his face. She almost purred at the cold touch of Omi's hand on her forehead and had whined when he quickly pulled back.

She fell asleep quite quickly after Omi left, her still tired mind noticing how Omi's frown seemed to be even deeper than before.

The fifth time she woke up, it was to the smell of something nostalgic. She knew that smell by heart considering how many times she had made it in the past. Cracking her eyes open, she could see Omi smiling gently at her. He's saying something again but she could only stare at him blankly, words not registering at all to her ears. Noticing that, Omi carefully pulled her body up to a sitting position and placed a tray of chicken porridge in front of her. She stared at it for a few seconds before she picked up the spoon and slowly ate it. When Omi handed two pills, she made a face but obediently took it. 

When she fell asleep, it was to the cool touch of Omi's hand on her forehead and a gentle warmth spreading comfortably inside her stomach.

The sixth time she was awake, she had a feeling that this wasn't her sixth time being awake. She hazily remembered seeing a number of people coming in and out of her room, worried looks etched on their face. She can't remember if she said anything to them or them to her but she did remember that warm feeling pooling inside her chest. It made her smile just thinking about it.

When she slept, it was with a soft smile on her face and a gentle voice echoing in her mind, telling her that she will be okay.

The (maybe) seventh and final time she's awake, it's to the feeling of being refreshed and well-rested. Slowly, she pulled herself out of her cocoon as she sits up, stretching her arms above her and sighing satisfactorily. Her door opened as soon as she plopped her arms down, Omi walking in and looking at her in surprise before he grins.

"Glad to see you're fully awake this time around." he said as he settled on the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered truthfully, "-and quite refreshed, like I took a really get nap."

"That's good to hear. Do you think you can handle a late night dinner now?"

"Dinner? How long was I out?"

"Almost two days. It's Saturday today." Omi informed her before he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and corrected himself. "Or Monday, if you wait for a few more minutes." 

"Wow, that's shorter than I thought."

"Shorter?"

"Yeah, I rarely get sick so when I do, I get sick for a long time and usually in worst condition. There was this one time when I had a high fever for four days and kept vomitting for two." she laughed fondly at the not-so-fun memories of her being sick. "It's a good thing for my mom that I rarely, if ever, get sick." she grinned at him.

"Well I'm glad you got better so quickly then. Everyone's been worried about you." Omi said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh yeah, I kinda had the feeling I saw everyone?"

"They visited you a couple of times while I took care of you. Some of them even helped me too." he said while offering a hand. 

"Mm, should probably thank them when I see them." she reminded to herself as she accepted his gesture. "Maybe I'll make a special curry for breakfast or something..." 

Omi chuckled lightly at that. "After you had dinner please." he said as he guide her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi: You made curry!
> 
> Omi: Of course. You muttered about eating curry while you were asleep.
> 
> Izumi: Thank you, Omi-kun!


End file.
